


Most fascinating thing

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cruelty, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost the end; Gin shows Kira the darker side of Captain Aizen, before the Seireitei learns of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most fascinating thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le plus fascinant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593527) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> It all belongs to Tite Kubo. Spoilers until book 20.

Kira followed Gin all through the forbidden corridors, to a room in which they can cure each other's frostbites - this kind of healing kidou is quite ineffective when used on oneself. Kira seems very happy to be able to heal his captain, and to be healed by him. After a few hours, he has on his face his usual nervous smile, not the despair he showed before, and their injuries are a lot better.

Gin starts to be confident again in his vice-captain's usefulness. In order to reward him for quieting down, he makes him sit on his lap, loosens his kimono, and starts to stroke his chest and bite his neck, making him cry a little in pleasure, pain and happiness. Kira timidly murmurs : "Thank you, taichou, thank you for coming for me, thank you for taking care of me."

Kira is really the cutest thing in the world to break, Gin thinks, because he always says thank you afterwards.

But right then the door opens, and Aizen calmly enters the room. Kira's body tenses in his captain's arms. While Aizen explains he found at least the documents he was searching for, Kira doesn't say anything, he just shudders a little. But when the fifth division captain is done talking, he articules with difficulty "Aizen-taichou ?"

"Yes, Kira-kun ?"

"Hinamori... Hinamori believes... believes you're dead... are you really... ? Hinamori... she's desperate..."

"I know." Aizen replies, smiling. "All this was expected, Kira-kun." Kira still mumbles meaningless words, and Aizen adds. "But I disturb you."

"Not at all, Aizen-taichou." Gin assures, resuming what he was doing. Kira just seems to realize his place then, and he makes an embarrassed noise - but he doesn't even considers the idea of standing up, even if now, shame makes his neck turn red as much as Gin's kisses.

"Your vice-capitain is really cute." Aizen says, still smiling. "Nothing to say, I just love the way he changed since I entrusted him to you. You really make a nice picture together."

"Thank you, taichou." Gin replies in the same smiling and casual voice. He can remember very well the former Kira, when Aizen gave him the young boy. Kira was so enthusiastic then, despite his timidity. But already he was too perfectionist, already he had the desire to be punished when he wasn't up to his high expectations. Gin always wondered whether Aizen just found out this part of Kira's mind, or whether he created it from nothing, just because this way Kira would love and venerate Gin with all his heart.

"Would you lend me your boy ?" Aizen asks. "It must be quite nice, to get some warmth from such a cute one."

Gin knows very well what Aizen wants. He only hesitates for a split second. "Of course, Aizen-taichou. If you desire it." Than he turns back to Kira "Did you hear ?"

Kira is still deeply shocked. The boy was already quite unstable whan Gin came and freed him. Gin's decision to act against the rules of Soul Society did shake him, even if he said yes. The fight against Hitsugaya did mark him too, despite the break they took. Discovering that Aizen was alive surprised him again, and now, when he finds out about his true nature... hey, Gin could almost undertand it can be a little difficult to take. Kira still nods, though.

"And did you understand ?" Kira takes long to reply, and Gin narrows "You appeal to captain Aizen, and you will serve him as you serve me."

Oh, Gin already inflicted a lot of dirty things on Kira. He hurt him so many times, in so many ways, making him scream in pain and deeply thank Gin for that. He humiliated him, making him cry in shame. He already saw him beg on his knees to be used like a whore, but he did never offer him to anyone else as a sex toy.

But Gin knows that his vice-captain won't refuse anything to him. He softly pushes him off his lap, and Kira walks to Aizen, his pace mechanical.

Even if he would never admit it, Gin is thankful to Kira for the disgust and panic he reads in his eyes. Because it means there is still someone in the world who belongs to him, and not to captain Aizen. He hopes with all his heart that Aizen, all potent he must be, won't change that within the instants which will come.

Aizen-taichou can enslave anyone's heart, though. Gin can barely remember the time when he thought that the difference between good and evil was a detail which wasn't worth anyone's attention. But then, there was this day when Aizen-taichou proved beautifully that he was not the nice and boring superior Gin saw, and that Gin, despite what he thought, wasn't unnerving him at all. It was the day he proposed Gin to be his vice-captain, the day he showed him that cruelty was the most fascinating thing, and that Gin didn't want to learn it from anyone else.

Gin knows well that Aizen has many other faces, that he reigns over Hinamori-kun's sweet and innocent mind, and also over Tousen's and his dark and knife edge ideals. But if he didn't want Kira's adoration in the past, if he let Gin have it, he could as well leave it to him a little more !

"Get on your knees, Kira-kun." Aizen says with the voice he used to wear when he was Kira's captain, nice and caring.

Kira is shaking. For him, it must be like seeing a ghost. After all, he saw Aizen's body bleeding on the precipice. Kira has a last hesitating look for Gin, who smiles at him and confirms that this is really what he wants. And this is really what his little Kira does, as obedient as ever.

Aizen slowly opens his kimono and bares his erection, then he asks, his tone already more severe "I'm waiting, Kira-kun."

Kira closes his eyes and does what he's expected to; his expression of shame and distress when his lips close on Aizen's cock is one of the most exciting things Gin ever saw. The third division captain starts touching himself through his clothes. Kira deserves this tribute, all diligent and devoted when applying all the skills he learnt with Gin. This horrified look on his face is quite nice too, and Gin, knowing Aizen, guesses he must like it too. Gin doesn't finish himself yet, he hopes he will get back Kira later, his sweet boy all deliciously tainted with Aizen's smell.

Gin will even forgive Kira for making little pleased noises when captaine Aizen shoves his cock deep in his throat - he knows Kira very well, and he won't blame him for being a little perverted thing, grateful for any pain he will get. Because Gin himself made Kira like this, and really likes him this way.

Eventually it doesn't last so long - Aizen must be in a hurry, and Kira is really good at this kind of business. The fifth division captain shudders as he comes, still smiling, but not as calm as he should seem, and Gin feels quite proud of his vice-capitain, who manages to get such a reaction from Aizen's stone-cold face.

Aizen, in a hoarse voice, orders Kira to swallow ; Gin guesses it's just for the pleasure of imposing it, Aizen must know that Kira is well trained and would have done it anyway.

"Your vice-captain is quite skilled." Aizen points out, turning to Gin and completely losing interest in Kira. His voice sounds more like a sincere praise than like pure politeness, and Gin is pleased about that. He bows down. "I'm glad you enjoyed playing with him."

But when Aizen lefts, he quickly goes and takes Kira's hand, making him stand, trying to read something on his face, anything, fearing mostly to find him looking to captain Aizen.

But his fears don't bear out, and Kira asks him in a tiny voice, looking all submissive and hurt. "Did I perform up to your expectations, Ichimaru-taichou ?"

At this point, Gin can't refrain from holding Kira in his arms, speaking softly in his ear "You were perfect, Izuru, perfect, absolutely perfect.". Kira's shocked expression becomes incredulity, then an almost innocent smile, as he buries himself in Gin's arms.

Gin doesn't often allows Kira such a moment of intimacy; most of the time, it's only in order to hurt him better afterwards. But right now, he's infinitely grateful to his little vice-captain. Because Kira was wonderfully obedient; because he was disgusted, but endured all this only for his captain's pleasure; because still now he like better to curl against Gin's chest than asking him about Aizen's false death; and most of all because it's the first time captain Aizen seems to be envious of what Gin has.

"Ichimaru-taichou..." Kira moans. Despite what just happened, he seems fully happy, just for all the nice things Gin is saying to him. This time, Gin not even feels the need to break him. He just sensually rubs against his vice-capitain. Kira offers "What should I do, Ichimaru-taichou ? Everything you'll want." His smile is shy, but his eyes are full of hope and longing.

Gin realizes then that within a few hours, they will leave each other forever, and that it is the first time this idea looks painful to him.

No, it's impossible Aizen didn't do that on purpose. Gin has a snigger of admiration. He makes Kira lie on the floor, kisses him hard, having him cry out from pleasure. "You're perfect." he purrs again. He tastes Aizen in his vice-captain's mouth. He can't remember ever being that hard.

Cruelty really is the most fascinating thing.


End file.
